Forum:Creating blurbs for FAs without them
should have blurbs so they can be "featured" in the portals. Several of the FAs created before this requirement do not have blurbs because they were not used in the article of the week templates. Blurbs can be created here in much the same manner that the AotW blurbs were created, which will allow time for commentary and changes before they are moved to the template. Alternately, any of these articles can be brought up for and the blurb can be approved during that process. To create a blurb, simply choose, and subsequently remove, one of the FAs on the lists below and follow this format: ARTICLE ---- - __TOC__ People blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the People portal: T'Pol T'Pol was a Vulcan who served aboard Enterprise NX-01 in the mid-22nd century. She was the first Vulcan to serve aboard a Human ship for any substantial period. The Vulcan High Command assigned Sub-Commander T'Pol to the United Earth Starfleet vessel Enterprise in April 2151 following Earth's accidental first contact with the Klingon courier Klaang. She acted as "chaperone", in exchange for the Vulcan star charts and Klingon linguistic database, and was not immediately accepted by the Human crew. The ship's Chief Engineer, Commander Charles Tucker III, referred to T'Pol as a "spy". Despite the crew's misgivings, she was instrumental in uncovering a plot by the Suliban Cabal to destabilize the Klingon Empire. T'Pol was persuaded by Captain Archer to remain aboard following the successful conclusion of the mission to return Klaang to his people, instead of returning to the Vulcan Consulate in San Francisco. Following the Xindi attack on Earth on April 24, 2153, Enterprise was recalled home and underwent a major refit in preparation for a mission into the Delphic Expanse. Since this mission was seen by the Vulcan High Command as being an Earth matter, Ambassador Soval ordered T'Pol to return to Vulcan to be reassigned to the Ministry of Information. It was expected that, after a brief time at the Ministry, she would be allowed to return to Earth to continue her diplomatic duties. However, T'Pol resisted. As Enterprise set course for Vulcan to deliver T'Pol home and proceed to the Expanse, she abruptly resigned her commission and chose to remain aboard. ---- Blurb for T'Pol. - 01:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 21:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Beverly Crusher Commander Beverly Cheryl Crusher, MD, (née Howard) was the chief medical officer aboard the USS Enterprise-D and its successor, the USS Enterprise-E, both under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. She briefly left her post as CMO of the Enterprise-D in 2365 to become head of Starfleet Medical, only to return the next year. Beverly attended Starfleet Academy from 2342 to 2350. During this time, she became romantically involved with Jack Crusher after being introduced by their mutual friend, Walker Keel. It took months for her to realize their attraction. The two were married after Jack proposed to her through a gag gift, a book entitled How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage, and welcomed a son, Wesley Crusher, in 2348. While was Jack serving aboard the USS Stargazer under Jean-Luc Picard, the couple became good friends with the captain. Beverly graduated in 2350, and interned with Dr. Dalen Quaice on Delos IV in 2352. In 2354, Jack died on an away mission, and Picard brought Jack's body home to the grieving Beverly and Wesley. Picard even accompanied her to see Jack's body in the morgue at Starbase 32, a gesture Beverly appreciated despite Picard's feelings that it would be better for her to remember him alive rather than as a corpse. Beverly never fully recovered from Jack's death. Dr. Crusher took the bridge officer's test in 2362, and was promoted to commander. She was appointed chief medical officer of the Starship Enterprise-D in 2364, and joined the ship at Farpoint Station with Wesley, reporting aboard on stardate 41154. Picard initially had reservations about her presence, but she assured him that the past would have no effect on her duties and she had no problem serving under his command. ---- Blurb for Beverly Crusher. - 19:50, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) William T. Riker William Thomas Riker was a noted Starfleet officer, perhaps best known for his long assignment as first officer under Captain Jean-Luc Picard aboard the USS Enterprise-D, and later the USS Enterprise-E. In 2379, he finally accepted a promotion as captain of the USS Titan. During the course of his career, Riker served on a number of other ships, including the USS Pegasus, Potemkin, and Hood as well as the IKS Pagh. He was known to have turned down the commands of the USS Drake, Aries, and Melbourne by the end of 2366, and Q once said that he "was betting Riker" would have taken command of the USS Voyager before its launch in 2371. Riker also temporarily captained a number of vessels before the taking command of the Titan, most notably the USS Hathaway, Excalibur, and the Enterprise-D, when he was field promoted during the Borg crisis in late 2366, though he chose to return to the rank of commander and remain first officer at the Enterprise when the crisis ended in early 2367. He expressed disappointed that he would never have the chance to command the Enterprise-D again when the ship was destroyed in 2371. Unknown to history until 2373, Riker and Geordi La Forge flew on the Phoenix, Humanity's first warp flight, with Zephram Cochrane in 2063, during a temporal incursion by the Borg collective in an attempt to disrupt First Contact between Humanity and the Vulcans. ---- Blurb for Will Riker. - 19:50, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Ayala Ayala was a Maquis who served as Chakotay's right-hand man aboard the raider Val Jean. When he became stranded in the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starfleet vessel USS Voyager, he joined its crew as a security officer. Ayala was awarded the rank of lieutenant junior grade, initially in the engineering and operations divisions, but eventually in security. He was generally assigned to the bridge as a relief tactical officer. He also served as operations officer at various points in 2371 and 2372. Ayala was left in command of the bridge when the ship was affected by a distortion ring being. In 2375, while Lieutenant Commander Tuvok was missing with an away team aboard the Delta Flyer, Lieutenant Ayala served as acting tactical officer. With the crew at continuous work to find the away team, Captain Janeway asked him to contact the Beta team on the surface, as they had not reported in for an hour. At the same time, Neelix also offered the bridge crew some coffee, of which Ayala accepted a cup. By 2378, shortly before Voyager returned to Earth, Ayala had switched to the command division, and was assigned to the conn. ---- Blurb for Ayala. - 02:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 14:04, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Katherine Pulaski Commander Katherine Pulaski, MD, was the chief medical officer aboard the USS Enterprise-D in 2365 while Dr. Beverly Crusher was serving as head of Starfleet Medical. Prior to her posting to the Enterprise, Pulaski served as chief medical officer on the USS Repulse under the command of Captain Taggert. Like her predecessor eighty years before, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Dr. Pulaski had a transporter phobia. She rarely used the transporter while posted to that vessel, preferring to use shuttlecraft whenever possible. Taggert was fond of Pulaski, and said he would have given her a personal shuttlecraft if she had agreed to remain aboard the Repulse. By 2365, when she transferred to the Enterprise, Pulaski carried the rank of commander, but unlike Dr. Crusher, she was not considered a bridge officer. Early in her career, Pulaski authored a groundbreaking research paper called "Linear Models of Viral Propagation". It was still the standard on the subject in 2365. She also performed two successful operations involving ocular implants, and offered the procedure to Lieutenant Geordi La Forge, although he turned down the opportunity. Dr. Crusher decided to return to the Enterprise in 2366. Pulaski transferred off the ship sometime prior to Crusher's return. ---- Blurb for Katherine Pulaski. - 02:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 14:04, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Christine Chapel Christine Chapel was a Human Starfleet officer aboard the USS Enterprise, under the command of Captain James T. Kirk during its original five-year mission of exploration. Chapel began her career aboard the USS Enterprise as head nurse to Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, and in doing so sacrificed a promising career in biology with several university degrees in research medicine. Chapel had abandoned her earlier career plans in the hopes that a assignment in Starfleet would one day reunite with her with Dr. Roger Korby, her estranged fiancé. Even while she sought to locate Korby, Chapel was deeply infatuated with the Enterprise's half-Vulcan science officer, Mr. Spock. While her attraction never interfered with her professional duties, it was an ongoing source of tension and bemusement throughout the five-year mission. Following the Enterprise s five-year mission of exploration, she finished her own medical degree, and was promoted to Chief Medical Officer of the refitted Enterprise, now under the command of Willard Decker. However, when Dr. McCoy returned to the ship during the V'Ger crisis, she willingly stepped down to allow McCoy to return as Chief Medical Officer. Chapel was later re-assigned to Starfleet Headquarters as a Commander. ---- Based on the 2006 AotW blurb for Christine Chapel. - 06:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 03:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Darien Wallace Lieutenant Darien Wallace was a Starfleet crewmember who served aboard the USS Enterprise-D from 2364 to 2371. Wallace graduated Starfleet Academy at Beta Ursae Minor II. He served aboard many starships in his career including the USS Baton Rouge on stardate 47210.4, the USS Seaquest on stardate 47320.0, and the USS Enterprise beginning on stardate 47400.0. While serving aboard the Enterprise, he held the classification of specialist 3 in life support systems. In the early 2360s, Wallace served at Utopia Planitia Shipyards in the Sol system. He was the team leader for primary hull forward life support control and emergency systems installation for the starship Enterprise-D. He was also assistant parts scheduler of the primary and secondary life support systems linkage system. Wallace had many achievements throughout his career. On stardate 47100, he was awarded the J. Bruce Award for bioengineering. On stardate 47102, he was awarded the Extended Tour Ribbon and the Campbell Award for life sciences. He was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant on stardate 46220.8. ---- Blurb for Darien Wallace. - 04:10, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:09, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Winn Adami Winn Adami was an ambitious Bajoran religious leader and the first Kai of Bajor elected after the Cardassian Occupation. A member of a frequently outspoken orthodox order, Winn was steadfastly rooted in her faith and often came into conflict with the Emissary of the Prophets, Benjamin Sisko, who she considered an outsider unworthy of receiving the wisdom of the Prophets. After years of living in Sisko's shadow, however, and a lifetime of never receiving any guidance and affirmation from the Prophets who she had served and sworn allegiance to all her life, she eventually turned against them. During the Occupation, Winn was imprisoned for five years for teaching the faith of the Prophets. She received numerous beatings at the hands of the Cardassians for her beliefs. Winn resented the belief of some members of the Bajoran Resistance that they alone had saved Bajor, since she had faced as much danger and suffering as they, but she did not have weapons to protect her. As a Ranjen, Winn once convinced the head of her order to take a more active role in helping the Bajoran people. He allowed her to remove gemstones from their tabernacle, with which she used to bribe Cardassian officers for small acts of kindness. ---- Blurb for Winn Adami. - 04:10, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:09, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Society and Culture blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the Society and Culture portal: Battle of the Omarion Nebula The Battle of the Omarion Nebula was the first major armed engagement between forces of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and the Dominion, as well as the only large-scale engagement to take place in the Gamma Quadrant. In the battle, a combined Obsidian Order and Tal Shiar fleet attempted to launch a preemptive strike on the Founders' homeworld in the Omarion Nebula, only to be ambushed and completely destroyed by the Jem'Hadar. By any measure the Battle of the Omarion Nebula was a catastrophe for the Romulan and Cardassian forces resulting in destruction not seen since the Battle of Wolf 359; the Tal Shiar suffered a severe setback from which it would not recover from for some time, and the Obsidian Order ceased to exist altogether. The Founders had identified both organizations as a definite threat due to their efficient and ruthless natures, and had exploited Tain's plan in order to wipe out both of them in a single stroke. Their victory had been so overwhelming that the Dominion had essentially eliminated two of the major powers in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants from challenging them in the short-term; after their losses neither the Cardassians nor the Romulans would be very willing to wage war against the Dominion. ---- Blurb for Battle of the Omarion Nebula. - 05:30, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 18:25, March 5, 2014 (UTC) First Battle of Deep Space 9 The First Battle of Deep Space 9 opened the Federation-Klingon War of 2372-2373. In early 2372, shortly after an overwhelming invasion of the Cardassian Union by the Klingon Defense Force, a task force led by Chancellor Gowron and General Martok launched an attack on the Federation space station of Deep Space 9, in an attempt to force Captain Benjamin Sisko to relinquish the members of the Cardassian government under his protection. The Klingon fleet consisted of over 50 warships including at least 34 Birds-of-Prey, 6 Vor'cha-class attack cruisers, and 11 K't'inga-class battle cruisers. The IKS Negh'Var served as the flagship. Starfleet had used the year leading up to the battle to prepare the station for a massive attack by the Dominion, and these preparations included the installation of new torpedo launchers and phaser emitters, as well as a stockpile of five thousand photon torpedoes. The Klingons under-estimated the station's defenses, and were unable to take the station before the arrival of Starfleet reinforcements. Faced with the prospect of massive losses and an escalating war on two fronts, Gowron ordered his forces to withdraw. ---- Blurb for the First Battle of Deep Space 9. - 01:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Occupation of Bajor The Occupation of Bajor, usually referred to simply as the Occupation, was a period from about 2319 to 2369 during which Bajor was under the control of the Cardassian Union. During the Occupation, the Cardassians perpetrated a coordinated scheme of strip-mining, forced labor, and genocide across the planet. Their brutality led to the deaths of more than ten million Bajorans. This eventually gave rise to the fierce Bajoran Resistance, which used guerrilla and terror tactics. The Cardassians eventually withdrew due to political pressure from the United Federation of Planets, as well as the Resistance's constant attacks. Prior to the Occupation, the Bajorans were a peaceful people whose art and architecture were well-known and admired throughout the galaxy. The Cardassians, by contrast, were a militaristic and often hostile people who had conquered numerous planets in the name of survival. The two peoples nonetheless managed to coexist peacefully for some time; however, the Cardassians coveted Bajor's rich natural resources and saw the Bajoran people as inferior. Cardassia became increasingly hostile as time went on, maintaining a military presence on the planet for ten years before forcibly annexing it in 2328. This travesty caused little galactic outcry, as most major powers were unaware of or unconcerned with Bajor's plight. Even the Federation was unable to interfere, as the Prime Directive forbade it; the occupation was considered an internal matter between Cardassia and a subject race. ---- Blurb for the Occupation of Bajor. - 01:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Andorian The Andorians were a warp-capable humanoid species from the moon Andoria, capital of the Andorian Empire. In 2161, their homeworld became a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. Most Andorians were blue-skinned with white or silver hair. An Andorian subspecies called the Aenar had white skin and, unlike blue Andorians, were blind and telepathic. Andorians and Aenar were genetically compatible and could produce offspring. Andorians, with a higher metabolic rate than Terrans, were especially vulnerable to phase pulse infection; even minor phase injuries could prove fatal. However, they have demonstrated resistance to a wide range of environmental conditions. In a climate where the temperature is near the boiling point of water, an Andorian could still thrive, despite losing 10% of their body weight in two days. ---- Blurb for Andorian. - 18:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 14:04, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Bolian The Bolians were a humanoid species who were native to the Federation planet Bolarus IX. Bolians were distinctively known for a bifurcating (cartilaginous) ridge running vertically along the center of the head and face, and partway down the chest. Skin color ranged from light green-blue to blue-gray to vivid blue and was occasionally accented with dark blue bands on the head. Bolian males were completely bald, were on average as tall as the average Human male, and were not known for their physical prowess. Male Bolians have been known to wear toupées on occasion. Bolian females were predominantly bald. However, there were the occasional few who had hair. In addition to the ridge on their heads, they were also noted for having cartilaginous lining on their tongues that allowed them to consume foods not normally palatable by other races, including strong acids. One such example of traditional Bolian cuisine was the consumption of meat that had been allowed to partially decay. ---- Blurb for Bolian. - 18:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 14:04, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Orion The Orions were a warp-capable humanoid species from the Alpha Quadrant. This species originated from the planet Orion in the Orion system. Orions were known for their distinctive green or blue skin. Orion males were typically bald and, on average, taller and more muscular than the average Human male. Orion females were very animalistic in nature, known for their extreme carnal appetites and their innate skill of seduction. A Human male could rarely resist the alluring dance of the Orion slave girl. In Orion society, the males were slaves to the females. As a means of deceiving other species, the Orions maintained the facade that the females were the slaves. This was commonly done by selling Orion females on the Orion slave market. Orion once harbored a highly advanced civilization whose history had drawn great interest from Federation historians and archaeologists alike. During the mid-23rd century, noted Federation archaeologist Doctor Roger Korby translated medical records from the Orion ruins that helped revolutionize modern immunization techniques and became required reading at Starfleet Academy. In 2269, through the assistance of the Guardian of Forever, Starfleet officers Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and historian Lieutenant Erickson traveled to the dawn of Orion's civilization to view the planet's history unfolding, firsthand. ---- Blurb for Orion. - 18:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 14:04, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Cardassian Liberation Front The Cardassian Liberation Front, also known as the Cardassian Rebellion, was a popular uprising led by Legate Damar against the occupation of the Cardassian Union by the Dominion in 2375. Although the revolt had little military impact and was quickly crushed by the Jem'Hadar, the uprising nonetheless had a great effect on the outcome of the Dominion War by forcing the Dominion to divert resources to quelling the rebellion, just as they were poised to launch a massive assault against the Federation, Klingons, and Romulans. Ultimately, the rebellion allowed the allies to win the war at the Battle of Cardassia, although their actions would have devastating consequences for Cardassia Prime. By 2375, the Dominion's war effort against the Federation Alliance was settling into a bloody stalemate, with the tide steadily turning in the latter's favor. Damar, as leader of Cardassia, was becoming ever more frustrated with his Dominion allies, who had promised to return Cardassia to greatness but instead seemed intent on merely using Cardassia's resources to wage their war against the Federation and its allies. Initially, Damar tried to avoid his self-doubt by drinking excessive amounts of kanar and shirking many of his duties. ---- Blurb for the Cardassian Liberation Front. - 04:17, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 05:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Temporal Cold War The Temporal Cold War was a conflict fought between several time traveling factions, each from different points in time, and each attempting to manipulate history for its own benefit, in violation of the Temporal Accords. Each of these factions opposed one another in their attempts to gain dominance over the timestream, and often used proxy powers to carry out their missions. They were opposed by a group of temporal agents from the 31st century, who attempted to protect the integrity of the timeline. Starfleet first became aware of the Temporal Cold War in April of 2151, when a Klingon courier named Klaang crashed in Broken Bow, Oklahoma. Spurred by a desire for Humanity to display an ability to manage its own affairs, Enterprise captain Jonathan Archer elected to push up the launch of Enterprise by three weeks in order to return Klaang to his people. During the course of this mission, Enterprise s crew encountered a group of Suliban on Rigel X, who were actively opposing the Suliban Cabal, a group which was taking orders from a faction in the 28th century. Through Sarin, one of the leaders of the resistance group, Archer learned of the Temporal Cold War and of the Cabal's attempts to destabilize the Klingon Empire. When Enterprise returned Klaang to Qo'noS, the Klingon High Council was made aware that the Cabal had been staging attacks within the Empire, trying to make it appear as if one house were attacking another. ---- Blurb for the Temporal Cold War. - 04:17, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 05:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) World War III Rising from the ashes of the Eugenics Wars of the mid-1990s, the era of World War III was a period of global conflict on Earth that eventually escalated into a nuclear cataclysm and genocidal war over issues including genetic manipulation and Human genome enhancement. World War III itself ultimately lasted from 2026 through 2053, and resulted in the death of some 600 million Humans. By that time, many of the planet's major cities and governments had been destroyed. The war was fought in an era where various factions were known to control their military with narcotics. Among the parties involved was the Eastern Coalition (also referred to as "the ECON"), whose direct attacks included those against the United States of America. In 2026, at the start of the war, Colonel Phillip Green led a faction of eco-terrorists that was responsible for the loss of 37 million lives. Colonel Green's activities during the war were often cited as "genocidal" and treacherous. He and his troops personally killed hundreds of thousands of individuals affected with radiation sickness and other "impurities," using as a rationale that it was necessary in order to prevent their passing on such traits to later generations. He was notorious into the 23rd century for striking at his enemies in the midst of negotiating with them. ---- Blurb for World War III. - 04:17, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 05:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hirogen The Hirogen were a nomadic species of hunters who were encountered by the USS Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. They viewed other lifeforms as prey and treated them as such, showing little evidence of morality. Hirogen adult males were quite large, standing above the average height of other known humanoid species. They also possessed greater physical strength than most humanoids afforded to them by their advanced muscle and nervous system. Their sensory perception was acute, a feature that served well as the Hirogen were an aggressive hunting species. The Hirogen also possessed an impressive immune system and used an enzyme to break down the bones and muscle tissue of their prey, suggesting that the Hirogen used some of their victims as food. The color of Hirogen blood was red. Little is known about Hirogen women, though it has been suggested that they pursued male hunters in possession of rare or unique trophies acquired during a hunt. ---- Blurb for Hirogen. - 23:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Organian The Organians were a race of powerful non-corporeal beings that live on the planet Organia. Organians were once corporeal, but they eventually evolved a non-corporeal form. They implied that their desire to avoid physical pain was a reason for that. For ten thousand years, they observed a planet that contained a silicon-based virus, and the reactions of species that encountered it, in an attempt to find a species with a higher level of intelligence. Among the species which the Organians observed as they attempted to deal with this deadly virus were the Klingons, the Cardassians, and Humans. In 2154, the Enterprise NX-01 investigated a Klingon waste site on the planet, and a landing party consisting of Commander Charles Tucker III and Ensign Hoshi Sato contracted the virus. Following their protocol of non-interference, two Organian observers watched the crew's reaction to the situation by inhabiting the bodies of crew members, and subsequently altering their memories so that they had no recollection of the Organians' actions. One of the two observers, apparently the more senior of the two, felt that the Organians' protocols should be followed strictly; the other, who was impressed by the Humans' compassion, felt that the time had come for the protocols to be altered. The junior observer argued that intelligence alone was not a sufficient measure of a species' worthiness to be contacted. The senior observer routinely occupied the body of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, while his associate occupied the body of Ensign Travis Mayweather, though all of the senior staff of Enterprise were possessed by the observers at one point or another. ---- Blurb for Organian. - 23:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Technology blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the Technology portal: Excelsior class The was a type of Federation starship used by Starfleet from the late 23rd century through the late 24th century. It was the backbone of Starfleet for nearly a century, making it one of the longest serving starship designs, and one of the most recognizable ships in the fleet. The Excelsior-class was initially constructed during the early 2280s at Starfleet's San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. Starfleet had high hopes for the first ship of this class, the prototype USS Excelsior, which was equipped with a transwarp drive, and was regarded as that century's "Great Experiment." Despite the failure of the "Great Experiment," Starfleet forged ahead with employing the Excelsior design. After remaining in the Earth Spacedock until at least 2287, the prototype Excelsior was subsequently recommissioned for active service by 2290. ---- Blurb for the Excelsior-class. - 05:52, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 21:02, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Andorian battle cruiser The Andorian battle cruiser was a type of warship in service with the Andorian Imperial Guard during the mid-22nd century. The Andorian battle cruiser was considerably more rugged than the designs utilized by contemporary United Earth Starfleet vessels. Like all Andorian combat vessels, the Andorian battle cruiser was constructed using a "significant quantity" of duranium alloy. Despite the vessel's fairly large size, it was crewed by a complement of only eighty-six. In comparison, Starfleet's smaller NX-class had a standard compliment of eighty-three. The outboard plan of the Andorian battle cruiser's design consisted of a central "spine" that contained a vertically bifurcated forward hull containing several decks. The central "spine" gradually narrowed toward the aft section of the ship where it connected to two vertically stacked warp nacelles. Located midway down the "spine" were a pair of forward-swept wings which contained the impulse engines and defensive systems. ---- Blurb for the Andorian battle cruiser. - 00:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Wormhole relay station The wormhole relay station was a subspace relay station that allowed communications from the Alpha Quadrant to pass through the Bajoran wormhole into the Gamma Quadrant between stardates 48543.2 and 50564.2. Although communications through the wormhole were possible, it was unreliable and required the wormhole to be open while the transmissions occurred. Some attempts were made in 2370 to produce a reliable communications network that traversed the wormhole, but due to the wormhole's high interference, which consisted of unstable subspace carrier waves and high phase variances, the signal was not strong enough to pass through. Subspace communications that bypassed the wormhole could take over twenty years to reach the Gamma Quadrant. The disastrous First Contact between the Dominion and the Federation created a growing need to have a reliable communications conduit to the Gamma Quadrant so that Dominion activity could be monitored. ---- Blurb for the wormhole relay station. - 00:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) The was a Federation Galaxy-class explorer that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-24th century. This was the fifth Federation starship to bear the name Enterprise. During her career, the Enterprise served as the Federation flagship. The Enterprise was built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars in the Sol system. Construction was supervised by Commander Orfil Quinteros. Dr. Leah Brahms was responsible for much of the Enterprise s warp propulsion system design. Some of the Enterprise s components were derived from technology originally developed on the USS Pegasus. On stardate 40759.5, in the year 2363, the Enterprise was launched from Mars. A year later, on stardate 41025.5, the Enterprise was commissioned. ---- Blurb for the Enterprise-D. - 00:32, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 14:04, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Constitution class starships were the premiere front-line Starfleet vessels in the latter half of the 23rd century. They were designed for long duration missions, with minimal outside support. They were best known for their celebrated missions of galactic exploration and diplomacy which typically lasted up to five years. The first Constitution-class starships were launched in 2245, and served as Starfleet's leading ships for the rest of the century. The Constitution-class's also served as the mighty deterrent to both the Klingon and Romulan Empires, numerous times taking part in conflicts which determined the fate of the entire Federation, if not the Alpha Quadrant itself. In the early 2270s, the Constitution-class starships underwent a major refit program. The actual refitting took eighteen months of work, and essentially a new vessel was built onto the bones of the old. Virtually every system was remodeled and redesigned, thus the Constitution-class starships continued in service for a further twenty years. ---- Based on the 2005 AotW blurb for the Constitution-class. - 06:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 03:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Cloaking device A cloaking device was a form of stealth technology that uses selective bending of light to render a starship or other object completely invisible to the electromagnetic spectrum and most sensors. Cloaking technology was encountered in varying forms over the centuries. One of Starfleet's earliest encounters with cloaking technology was in 2151, when the Suliban Cabal used a cloak to covertly approach Enterprise NX-01 and kidnap the Klingon Klaang from the ship's sickbay. By the 23rd century, practical invisibility was considered only theoretically possible as the amount of power required would be enormous. In 2266, the USS Enterprise encountered a Romulan Bird-of-Prey that used a cloaking device to cross the Romulan Neutral Zone and wipe out several Earth Outpost Stations. ---- Based on the 2005 AotW blurb for cloaking devices. - 06:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 03:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Force field A force field was an energy barrier with many applications and varying degrees of strength. Although force fields had been in use for many years, Starfleet did not begin research on such a device until 2147, then referred to by Malcolm Reed as a "stable EM barrier." By the 24th century, Starfleet force fields were commonplace and were rated by intensity, ranging in strength from level 1-10. A level 10 force field was the strongest, and would be used, for example, during a scientific experiment of which the outcome was unknown, or known to be explosive in nature. Applications range from creating holograms, to sealing a hull breach, to personal force fields designed to keep potential assailants at bay. The effects of a force field on its surroundings varied greatly. Contact with a force field could cause anything from a slight tingle to death. Most force fields were non-lethal, although some civilizations, such as the Dominion, preferred the lethal variety. If a force field was active, an object or transporter beam generally could not pass through it. ---- Based on the 2005 AotW blurb for force field. - 06:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 03:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Harrad-Sar's barge Harrad-Sar's barge was an unusual design of Orion starship that was piloted by Harrad-Sar. Harrad-Sar's ship was equipped with powerful weapon systems. It also had scanners that could detect mineral deposits below the surface of a planet, although their results could sometimes be incomplete. The ship was capable of receiving and transmitting visual communications between itself and another vessel. It had an advanced propulsion system and was capable of extremely erratic and swift movements. If its engines were damaged, the craft could still use its on-board impulse drive. The vessel was also able to dock with other ships and was capable of towing spacecraft with the use of a towing cable, a tactic that was often utilized to commandeer enemy vessels. At least two rooms were contained within the craft. The vessel's bridge had a padded, black chair directly facing a visual communications device that was slightly to the side of a brilliant white light. Behind the chair, three tiny lights hung from the ceiling at different angles and helped to illuminate the room. The lights were positioned between the padded chair and a wall decorated with an intricate Orion design. The wall itself was brown but its Orion design incorporated little green lights. ---- Blurb for Harrad-Sar's barge. - 04:24, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 05:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Assimilation Assimilation was the process by which the Borg added new members and new technology to the Collective. Borg assimilation was predatory; every species the Borg encountered was assessed to determine whether its biological and/or technological distinctiveness was considered "worthy of being added to the Collective's perfection". If found to be so, the species was set upon and forcibly assimilated; the Collective considered the species' will in the matter "irrelevant". As of the 24th century, the only species known to have been considered unworthy of assimilation were the Kazon. The Borg generally did not assimilate individuals, and instead preferred to target larger groups such as the crews of starships and the populations of planets. When in the presence of a small number of individuals, Borg drones would ignore them altogether. This policy would remain in effect until an individual demonstrated some quality found worthy by the Collective, or posed a threat to Borg activities. For example, when the USS Raven was first detected by a Borg vessel it was disregarded. By the time the Raven was detected a second time, its crew had developed technologies to elude Borg sensors, making them a more worthy target. ---- Blurb for assimilation. - 23:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Vahklas The Vahklas was a Vulcan civilian transport commanded by Tavin, the leader of its crew of V'tosh ka'tur. The vessel used a Vulcan frequency to hail other ships and was capable of visual communication. The Vahklas left the planet Vulcan in approximately 2143. Although the crew of the Vahklas disagreed with the common interpretation of Surak's teachings, an ornament resembling the Vulcan philosopher was displayed in a room aboard the transport ship. In 2151, the Vahklas encountered the United Earth starship Enterprise, charting the nearby Arachnid Nebula, far from the planet Vulcan. Captain Jonathan Archer, commanding officer of Enterprise, commented that he had never seen a Vulcan ship like the Vahklas before. Sub-Commander T'Pol revealed that the Vulcans had not used the class of ship the Vahklas belonged to for a long time. ---- Blurb for the Vahklas. - 23:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) USS Excelsior The (NX-2000, later NCC-2000) was a Federation Excelsior-class starship that was in service with Starfleet from the late 23rd century. Excelsior was the prototype for her class of starship. Dubbed "The Great Experiment," the Excelsior was conceived during the early 2280s as the first Starfleet vessel equipped with transwarp drive. An awe-inspiring concept to some, traditional engineers were more skeptical, as in the case of Montgomery Scott, who expressed his doubt in transwarp technology with the analogy, "and if my grandmother had wheels, she'd be a wagon." Designed under radically new principles of propulsion, the Excelsior had the potential for becoming the fastest starship in the entire Federation, as at that time, the Starfleet record for faster-than-light travel was warp factor 14.1, set by the USS Enterprise in 2269. ---- Text for the already created blurb for the USS Excelsior, since this one slipped through the cracks. - 03:36, March 27, 2014 (UTC) TV and film blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the TV and films portal: Star Trek: First Contact was the eighth motion picture in the Star Trek film franchise and the second film staring the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Still haunted by memories of his assimilation, Captain Jean-Luc Picard awakes from a nightmare to a communiqué from Starfleet Command. Appearing on his desktop terminal, Starfleet Admiral Hayes relays distressing news: a Borg cube has attacked a Federation outpost and crossed into Federation space. Picard dutifully informs his crew that they are to take the new USS Enterprise-E to the Romulan Neutral Zone, a minor threat compared to the Borg. The senior crew protest and are confused as to why the most advanced ship in the fleet is relegated to a relatively unimportant task. Picard doesn't disagree with the protests but is compelled to follow orders. He later confides to First Officer William T. Riker that the reason Starfleet is keeping the Enterprise away from the Borg is due to Picard's history with them. Riker emphatically disagrees with Starfleet's decision, saying that Picard's experience with the Borg would be a valuable asset in fighting them. They then receive word that the fleet has engaged the Borg and listen as the battle appears to go badly for the fleet. ---- Blurb for Star Trek: First Contact. - 02:35, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 21:02, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Court Martial (episode) was the 14th episode produced, and the 20th episode to air, in the first season of Star Trek: The Original Series. :"Captain's Log, stardate 2947.3. We have been through a severe ion storm. One crewman is dead. The ship's damage is considerable. I have ordered a nonscheduled layover on Starbase 11 for repairs." In Commodore Stone's office on the surface based facility of Starbase 11, Captain Kirk is reading over his sworn testimony as the commodore looks over a wall display, showing the repair status of several starships. Commodore Stone calls for maintenance section 18, which is working on the USS Intrepid, to reschedule and work on the Enterprise, which is priority one. Captain Kirk says that records officer Benjamin Finney was in the ion pod during the ion storm. He went to red alert and warned him to get out of the pod. But he was too late, and they had to eject it, killing him. Commodore Stone asks Kirk if he's sure he jettisoned the pod after calling red alert, which he confirms. The computer records delivered by Spock say he jettisoned it before calling red alert though, thereby placing the blame of Finney's death on Kirk. Commodore Stone restricts him to the base, and opens an official inquiry. ---- Blurb for "Court Martial". - 21:57, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 05:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Evolution (episode) was the first episode in the third season of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The USS Enterprise-D orbits a red giant and some stellar matter. Suddenly, something rocks the Enterprise. Picard quickly orders Wesley Crusher to stabilize, but the ship isn't responding. In engineering, La Forge reports that there is nothing wrong with the inertial dampeners. Back on the bridge, Worf says they are heading straight into the path of the stellar matter. The captain orders shields up but Worf cannot; "the shields will not respond," he shouts, as the ship drifts towards the stellar matter with only thirty seconds until impact. Picard orders a manual override on the shields while Riker tells La Forge to reset the inertial dampeners. The shields begin to rise but the inertial dampeners are still unresponsive. The chief engineer activates the impulse engines in full reverse, which seems to stabilize the ship, but the momentum is still carrying the Enterprise into the stellar matter. Data reports that all systems are reporting normal. Picard asks the computer what the cause of the control malfunction was but the computer has no record of any such error. Confused, he checks Data's console, but everything appears normal. ---- Blurb for "Evolution". - 03:41, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) The Thaw (episode) was the twenty third episode of the second season of Star Trek: Voyager. As Voyager approaches a deserted planet, Lt. Tuvok notes that there are nonfunctional communication satellites in orbit. Evidence suggests an advanced culture with warp drive and similar technologies, but Kim announces that evidence indicates a major solar flare occurred nineteen years previously. There are no life signs and it appears that the atmospheric disturbances would have prevented any escape attempts. Janeway grimly realizes that the entire colony of 400,000 people was likely wiped out, however, Kim announces that they are being hailed from the planet's surface. Janeway tells Paris to play the message. A man named Viorsa appears and introduces himself as the planner of the Kohl settlement. He explains that Voyager s sensors have activated the message and that the Kohl have gone into a state of artificial hibernation in order to survive the effects of the ecological disaster on their world. The computer will awaken them in fifteen years, and he asks that no one interrupt their timetable. Chakotay points out that the colonists' timetable ended four years ago... ---- Blurb for "The Thaw". - 21:57, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 20:51, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Endgame (episode) was the 25th episode of the seventh season and series finale of Star Trek: Voyager. 2404: Fireworks light up the San Francisco night. The long-lost Federation starship Voyager, now returned from its 23 years of travel in the Delta Quadrant, buzzes the Golden Gate Bridge spanning San Francisco Bay, then climbs and twirls like a dancer among the fireworks. Huge, watching crowds cheer lustily. But the whole thing is revealed to be recorded footage in a news transmission celebrating the tenth anniversary of Voyager s return. In her apartment, with lights off, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway watches the transmission. She has the computer end the transmission, and looks sadly out of her window, a dented coffee cup from Voyager sitting on a nearby table serving as a reminder of what happened during their long journey home. 2378: Lieutenant j.g. Tom Paris is awakened by the urgent, insistent voice of his very pregnant wife, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, telling him "It's time." They are in their quarters aboard Voyager. He is at first reluctant to rise, but then realizes what she means: she is in labor. Immediately he is out of bed, fully awake, and contacts The Doctor. In his haste, he does not bother to dress, dashing hurriedly into a robe and accompanying his wife out the door and on the way to the Sickbay... ---- Blurb for "Endgame". - 21:57, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 20:51, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Storm Front (episode) is the fourth season premiere of Star Trek: Enterprise. Trip Tucker and Travis Mayweather are piloting a shuttlepod toward Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco to discover why they have lost all communication with Earth since the destruction of the Xindi weapon. Their "First Contact" comes in the form of an attack from a small formation of aircraft. Tucker attempts to contact the planes, but they refuse to answer. Mayweather recognizes the aircraft as P-51 Mustangs, World War II-era aircraft. He explains to Tucker that he has seen the same design of plane before at air-shows. The aircraft seem to be breaking off, so Tucker looks for a landing area on the ground. However, the planes were simply making sure they wouldn't get hit by heavy anti-aircraft artillery being fired at the shuttlepod. When the shuttlepod's starboard engine is damaged, Tucker and Mayweather flee back to the orbiting Enterprise. Captain Archer, having recovered from his wounds in a Nazi field hospital, is being transported as a prisoner-of-war in the back of a large truck. A Nazi officer belittles the American war effort, causing Archer to suspect that he is in Earth's past. However, the officer's swagger and manner of discussion lead Archer to suspect that he may be in an alternate timeline. ---- Blurb for "Storm Front". - 05:48, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:29, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Storm Front, Part II (episode) is the second episode of the fourth season of Star Trek: Enterprise. A newsreel segment from 1944 shows Adolf Hitler as he visits a conquered New York City, getting a hero's parade through Times Square, touring the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building, and receiving the keys to the city. The newsreel's commentator reports Hitler has pledged to eradicate the "financial profiteers" that have plagued America's economy since the 1920s. It may be Earth, 1944, but the timeline has been drastically changed in favor of the Nazis that were destined to lose the planet's Second World War. In the swastika-draped White House, a German general continues to discuss the Nazis' occupation of America with Vosk, a 29th century Na'kuhl time traveler responsible for the corruption of the timeline. The general fears an imminent counter-offensive from the American resistance, a rumor that he argues is now fact. The general raises his voice arguing that the Na'kuhl have promised to defend Germany yet they continually work to stall progress. Questioning Vosk's loyalty, the general tells the Na'kuhl officer that his people will not receive additional supplies until they have fulfilled their part in the alliance. Vosk imagines the devastation that the Na'kuhl's weapons, such as plasma cannons, could cause if the American resistance managed to steal them. When the Nazi general argues that Vosk's statements are treasonous, the Na'kuhl officer grows tired of the Human and threatens the general's very existence in history... ---- Blurb for "Storm Front, Part II". - 05:48, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:29, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Observer Effect (episode) is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Star Trek: Enterprise. As Enterprise orbits a nearby planet, it seems that Travis Mayweather and Malcolm Reed are playing chess in the mess hall. In reality, however, they are under the control of two noncorporeal aliens. They talk about the game in technical terms and discuss the Humans they are observing on Enterprise. When "Mayweather" asks "Reed" how the Humans will react to what they find on the planet's surface, "Reed" answers that, in his experience, at least one member of every species that has come here has died as a result. He also mentions that some species have lost an entire ship's crew. In a shuttlepod, Commander Trip Tucker and Ensign Hoshi Sato return to Enterprise from the M-class planet, where they were excavating a Klingon garbage site. Tucker hails the starship and speaks with Captain Archer. He tells the captain that their search was unsuccessful. All they found was an old power cell, some empty ration packs and a latrine. Suddenly, Tucker starts coughing uncontrollably and eventually collapses. Sato informs the senior officers of Tucker's condition. "Mayweather" and "Reed" watch as Archer asks Sato to pilot the shuttlepod into the launch bay and requests that T'Pol notify Doctor Phlox to be ready... ---- Blurb for "Observer Effect". - 05:48, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:29, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Emissary (episode) is the premiere episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko is first officer aboard the USS Saratoga while it battles the Borg led by Locutus, the former Captain Jean Luc Picard, at Wolf 359. When the ship takes a direct hit, which kills most of the bridge crew and causes the start of a warp core breach, Sisko helps civilians get to the escape pods. In the crew quarters he finds his son, Jake, buried under a pile of rubble, but Sisko manages to free him. Sisko also tries to save his wife Jennifer, but she has already been crushed to death by the falling debris. Despite this, Sisko still tries to free her body in vain, and is ultimately dragged away by a crew member to an escape pod. Together with Jake and other survivors, Benjamin flees the doomed Saratoga moments before the ship explodes. :Stardate 46379.1: Three Years Later Commander Benjamin Sisko approaches Jake, now a teenager, who is fishing in a lake. Jake asks his father questions about the Cardassian space station they're going to and why they can't just live on Bajor, the planet the station orbits. Commander Sisko assures Jake that he will have fun and meet lots of new friends, but they are interrupted by a voice from the bridge, informing Sisko that they are approaching Deep Space 9... ---- Based on the 2005 AotW blurb for "Emissary". - 06:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 03:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Paradise (episode) is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. :Station log: Stardate 47573.1. To respond to questions about setting up colonies near the wormhole, Chief O'Brien and I have set out to survey nearby star systems. Sisko and O'Brien are in the middle of a discussion about the possibility of Jake Sisko apprenticing under the Chief. As they talk, they come upon an M-class planet which would be a perfect place to build a colony. However, there is already an uncharted Human colony on the planet. The colony does not respond to hails, likely due to the presence of a low-level duonetic field. They decide to beam down and say hello the old-fashioned way. The moment Sisko and O'Brien materialize on the planet's surface, their tricorders cease functioning; not even the diagnostics subroutine will work. Sisko attempts to contact the runabout, the ''Rio Grande, but his comm badge, as well as their phasers, appear to be nonfunctional as well. O'Brien suspects the suppression of their devices' EM activity may have something to do with the duonetic field, although he is not sure what. Before they can investigate further, a voice from behind orders them not to move and to put their hands up... ---- Based on the 2005 AotW blurb for "Paradise". - 06:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 03:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Trials and Tribble-ations (episode) is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and was created as a tribute to The Original Series for Star Trek s 30th anniversary. Lucsly and Dulmur from Temporal Investigations arrive on DS9 to ask Sisko about a recent temporal incursion in which the USS Defiant went back in time. He tells them the full story may take some time -- no pun intended -- and begins to recount the events leading to the incursion. The Cardassian government had expressed a desire to return one of the Bajoran Orbs, so the Defiant went to Cardassia Prime to retrieve it. Before leaving Cardassia Prime, Barry Waddle, an elderly, seemingly harmless, Human merchant who had been trapped on Cardassia when the Klingons attacked, also came aboard. Halfway back to DS9, Chief O'Brien announces a massive surge in chroniton radiation around the ship as the entire bridge glows brightly and the viewscreen shows nothing but white noise. The ship drops out of warp and decloaks as someone activates the transporter. Sisko orders Lieutenant Commander Dax to get the ship back under cloak as O'Brien repairs the viewscreen. When the image is restored the crew is shocked to see the original USS Enterprise - James T. Kirk's ship - in orbit of Deep Space Station K-7... ---- Based on the 2005 AotW blurb for "Trials and Tribble-ations". - 06:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 03:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) The Aenar (episode) is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Star Trek: Enterprise and the third episode of a three episode arc. Admiral Valdore gazes out a window on Romulus as Senator Vrax complains that the mission they were assigned to has become a disaster. The Romulan Senate expected them to cause political discord throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants but, for the first time ever, the Andorian and Tellarite governments have now formed an alliance. Aboard Enterprise, T'Pol informs Archer, Reed, Trip, Phlox, and Shran that the drone-ship is being navigated using telepresence - a process which allows remote operation of a vessel. Shran comments that in the past, the Andorians experimented with telepresence for a short period of time. T'Pol suggests that Enterprise build their own telepresence unit to interfere with the Romulans' navigation of the drone-ship, but they must go to Andoria and seek the help of the reclusive Aenar to accomplish this. Archer and Shran beam down to the frozen Northern Wastes of Andoria, Archer remarks at how cold it is and Shran informs him that Andoria is midway through its hottest season. The captain and Shran begin to search for the entrance to the Aenar compound when, suddenly, the ice gives way beneath Shran and he falls to the base of the slope... ---- Based on the 2005 AotW blurb for "The Aenar". - 06:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 03:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Affliction (episode) is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Star Trek: Enterprise and the first episode of a two episode arc. A Klingon scientist works in a laboratory, watched by a Klingon general and a guard. A representation of a DNA helix is displayed behind the scientist. A door opens and a Klingon prisoner is led into the laboratory by two soldiers of the Empire. In Klingonese, the prisoner claims that his death sentence was commuted and demands to speak with the magistrate who presided over his trial. The Klingon soldiers strap him to a chair and hangs a vial of green liquid above his head, which the scientist injects him with. Confused, the prisoner wails as his cranial ridges ripple and begin to dissolve. Returning to Earth, Enterprise finds the NX-class starship Columbia in an orbital drydock facility, undergoing final preparations for her maiden voyage. Doctor Phlox and Ensign Sato exit Madame Chang's restaurant in San Francisco. Suddenly, two shadowy figures step out of an alleyway and order Phlox to accompany them. When the Denobulan voices his confusion, one of the men aims a disruptor at the doctor. Hoshi uses her knowledge of aikido against the men but another hooded assailant appears behind her and knocks her to the ground. The doctor is restrained and carried away as Hoshi lies on the ground, barely conscious. As her eyes flutter, the linguist hears one of the men say something in an alien language before disappearing... ---- Based on the 2005 AotW blurb for "Affliction". - 06:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 03:02, March 19, 2014 (UTC) In a Mirror, Darkly (episode) is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Star Trek: Enterprise and the first episode of a two episode arc. :"Captain's starlog – January 13, 2155. We've left Gorlan Station and have set a course to rendezvous with our assault fleet. Major Reed and the doctor have asked for a few minutes to show me their latest project." Aboard the ISS Enterprise, Reed and Dr. Phlox demonstrate their new invention of an agony booth to Captain Maximilian Forrest and First Officer Jonathan Archer, using the booth on a Tellarite officer named Terev. The observers discuss attributes of certain torture methods. Although Reed is unsure why Terev is being punished, the Major believes all Tellarites are guilty of something. Captain Forrest exits, followed out by Archer. In a corridor, Archer reminds the captain of a proposal he made to venture into Tholian space, as Archer has received news of a technology there that would give the Terran Empire the upper hand against the rebellion. However, Forrest wants to help the Empire's assault fleet annihilate the rebels, as ordered by Starfleet... ---- Blurb for "In a Mirror, Darkly". - 05:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:09, March 21, 2014 (UTC) These Are the Voyages... (episode) is the 22nd episode of the fourth season and series finale of Star Trek: Enterprise. In 2161, the bridge officers of the NX-class spacecraft Enterprise have a casual discussion on the bridge of their ship, Captain Archer exiting from his ready room midway through the conversation. The officers mention both an upcoming ceremony – the signing of a charter between the members of an interstellar alliance, for which Archer is busy writing a speech – and the similarly imminent decommissioning of Enterprise, which Archer intends to postpone until after the charter has been signed. Following a vocal command that signals all senior officers to report to the bridge, a bearded William T. Riker – having been quietly sitting at Enterprise s engineering station, dressed as a 22nd century Starfleet ensign of the command division – states a directive for a computer to "freeze program"; the environment of Enterprise s bridge and the other officers therein are actually holograms, and Riker's instruction was to the computer of the real ship he is aboard. After Riker saves and ends the simulation, the resultant change in his surroundings and uniform reveal he is, in fact, serving as a Commander and is in the holodeck of the USS Enterprise-D, which he promptly exits... ---- Blurb for "These Are the Voyages...". - 05:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 04:09, March 21, 2014 (UTC) The Wire (episode) is the 22nd episode of the second season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. As Garak and Julian Bashir wait in line at the Replimat on the Promenade, they discuss a book Garak loaned the doctor, The Never Ending Sacrifice. Garak describes it as the finest Cardassian novel ever written, though Bashir reluctantly admits he found it dull in parts. Bashir notes that the plot involves seven generations of a family, yet all of the characters spend their lives serving the state. Garak finds this to be a redeeming quality, as the repetitive epic is the most elegant form of Cardassian literature. When Bashir points out that there is more to life than duty to the state, Garak calls him a prisoner of "Federation dogma and Human prejudice." Bashir seems hurt by Garak's harsh comment, and as he responds, Garak suffers a severe and sudden migraine. Although Garak insists he is fine, Bashir points out that his skin is clammy and his pupils have contracted. Garak claims to be in perfect health and attempts to return to the topic at hand but he is again interrupted by another bout of pain. Bashir rhetorically observes that Cardassian standards must be lower than his own and begins to lead Garak to the infirmary, but Garak refuses to go with him, believing there is nothing wrong that sleep will not cure. He claims to have lost his appetite and walks off, agitated. Major Kira observes Garak's sudden departure and curiously walks over to Bashir to ask what happened, but the doctor is just as confused as she is... ---- Blurb for "The Wire". - 14:49, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 05:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Crossover (episode) is the 23rd episode of the second season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. :"Medical log, supplemental. Major Kira and I are returning home after opening the hospital on New Bajor, the first Bajoran colony in the Gamma Quadrant." As Major Kira and Doctor Bashir make their way back to Deep Space 9, Kira asks Bashir to take control of the runabout USS Rio Grande, as she has a headache and would like to meditate. As their runabout drops out of warp, the warp field does not collapse properly and they are engulfed in a white flash upon entering the Bajoran wormhole. When they exit the wormhole in the Alpha Quadrant, they are shocked to see the station is gone, instead it is orbiting Bajor much as it did during the occupation. Before either of them can react, the runabout's sensors detect a Klingon Vor cha-class attack cruiser moving towards them. Two Klingon officers beam aboard the runabout and are shocked to see Kira. Apologizing profusely, they offer to escort her back to the station; she simply nods, obviously confused. Upon arriving at Terok Nor, the two Klingons confer with a Cardassian officer named Garak. Bashir and Kira board the station, where they are confused to see Garak and even more confused to see another Kira Nerys... ---- Blurb for "Crossover". - 14:49, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 05:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) The Collaborator (episode) is the 24th episode of the second season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In an orb experience, Vedek Bareil exits the Bajoran temple on Deep Space 9 to find the Promenade conspicuously deserted. He wanders around until he finds the corpse of an anonymous Prylar hanging limply from the second level. Unsettled, Bareil passes by a non-functioning computer terminal and finds Major Kira Nerys near the stairway to the second level, dressed for springball and bouncing a ball against the wall with her paddle. "Wanna play?" she offers, although he is dressed in his Vedek robes. He looks back at the Prylar's body and desperately asks Nerys to help him. "Alright," she replies in an impatient tone. Kira runs up the stairs to the second level of the Promenade and approaches the rope from which the corpse is hanging. As she cuts the rope, the corpse falls to the ground and Bareil recognizes Prylar Bek. However, Nerys disagrees, claiming it is Bareil as the orb experience ends. Bareil stands shirtless in his guest quarters on Deep Space 9 gazing at the stars, when Kira wishes him good morning as she embraces him from behind. He remarks that he thought she would sleep until noon after which Kira reminds him he is supposed to be relaxing. He reassures her he is very relaxed and asks how she is feeling. She claims she is miserable because she wishes he could stay longer; after pretending to consider the issue for a moment, Bareil declares that he will do so for a few more days. However, the election of the Bajoran Kai is at hand – an election Kira is sure Bareil will win. After all, it is common knowledge that Bareil was Kai Opaka's hand-picked successor... ---- Blurb for "The Collaborator". - 14:49, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 05:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Tribunal (episode) is the 25th episode of the second season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Chief Miles O'Brien and his wife Keiko are scheduled to go on vacation, and as O'Brien hurries along the Promenade on his way to the runabout he nearly drops several PADDs he is carrying. A nearby Human moves to help with the load, but O'Brien reassures him he has it under control. As O'Brien walks away, the man seems to recognize his face but not his name. O'Brien realizes who he has just seen and turns back, recognizing Raymond Boone, one of his former colleagues from the Rutledge. Boone recognizes the name Miles O'Brien immediately and is glad to see him after so long. Boone says he left Starfleet eight years ago and now resides on the Cardassian side of the Demilitarized Zone. He admits that the new Federation-Cardassian Treaty puts him and his fellow colonists in harm's way, but he says the Cardassians leave him alone since he mines ladarium. O'Brien is surprised and does not understand how Boone could live among the Cardassians after what happened in the Border Wars at the Setlik III massacre. While the incident convinced O'Brien to stay in Starfleet, Boone says it convinced him to leave. The two plan to meet the next time Boone is on the station, but Boone loses his friendly air once O'Brien is gone. Later, Boone enters his quarters carrying a data pad on which he recorded the exchange with O'Brien, and now he sorts through it to find the portion where O'Brien stated his name. "O'Brien! Miles O'Brien," it says... ---- Blurb for "Tribunal". - 05:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 01:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) The Jem'Hadar (episode) is the 26th and final episode of the second season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Commander Benjamin Sisko, Jake, Nog, and Quark have entered the Gamma Quadrant to conduct a planetary survey for the boys' upcoming science project in school. On the station, the USS Odyssey is due to arrive in eight hours when something begins coming through the wormhole. Kira tells Dax to display it on the viewscreen and it is a Jem'Hadar attack ship. Dax hails the vessel and raises the station's shields, but a Jem'Hadar beams into Ops despite the shields. O'Brien activates a containment field around the intruder and Kira introduces herself before telling the Jem'Hadar it is "customary" to identify oneself before beaming into someone else's command center. The Jem'Hadar introduces himself as Third Talak'talan of the Jem'Hadar and informs Kira that Commander Sisko has been detained indefinitely. Sisko, he says, will serve as an example to anyone who interferes with the Dominion by coming through the wormhole. Dax defiantly tells him that idle threats will not stop the Federation from exploring the Gamma Quadrant, so he walks through the force field and gives Kira a Bajoran PADD with a list of vessels he says have been destroyed for violating Dominion territory. The PADD came from New Bajor, he tells her, adding that they fought well for a "spiritual" people. He beams back aboard his ship and O'Brien attempts unsuccessfully to lock on with a tractor beam as it re-enters the wormhole... ---- Blurb for "The Jem'Hadar". - 05:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 01:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Rapture (episode) is the tenth episode of the fifth season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In the wardroom on Deep Space 9, Captain Sisko, Major Kira, and Jadzia Dax admire a twenty-thousand-year-old painting of the lost Bajoran city of B'hala – the only known proof that the city ever existed. While Jadzia is surprised that the painting isn't a lot bigger, Kira and Sisko are in awe of the ancient artifact, which has been returned to the Bajorans by the Cardassian Government. Sisko points out a Bantaca spire in the painting, explaining that markings upon the spire describe the co-ordinates of the lost city; however, since two of the spire's sides cannot be seen, the city's exact position is difficult to decipher. He has the picture scanned into the computer so that he can study it, prompting Kira to recall a prophecy that only one who had been touched by the Prophets could find the ruins of B'hala. In his office, Sisko looks at the computer scan of the painting and the markings on the spire. Adjourning to a holosuite, he produces a recreation of the spire, and has the computer overlay images of the markings from the painting, as he begins a quest to decode the co-ordinates. Later, he is interrupted by Quark, who comes into the holosuite to inform him that it is after 3 am. After dismissing Quark's offer of a visit to a pleasure maze, Sisko tries to save the program to a isolinear rod. As he works a console, however, there is an explosion and the Captain is thrown to the floor, plasma energy crackling over his body. Shocked, Quark calls the infirmary... ---- Blurb for "Rapture". - 05:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 01:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Call to Arms (episode) is the 26th and final episode of the fifth season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Commander Sisko and Miles O'Brien move to one of the Promenade windows where a large crowd has gathered. O'Brien states that "maybe they're not coming", to which Sisko replies "that would be a nice surprise". Suddenly, the wormhole opens and several dozen Dominion starships enter the Alpha Quadrant on their way to Cardassian space. This is the fifth Dominion convoy to enter the Alpha Quadrant in as many weeks. Sisko predicts that an attack will occur soon. Later, in the wardroom Sisko reveals that the Romulans have signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion, joining the Tholians and the Miradorn who have already done so. The Bajorans are still debating the pact as they were also recently offered it, but Kira assures everyone that they will never sign it or any form of agreement with the Dominion. Sisko also reveals that Starfleet Command has decided no more Dominion ships can be allowed into the Alpha Quadrant. A minefield will be deployed at the mouth of the wormhole to stop the Dominion convoys. Odo comments that by doing so they could start a war, to which Sisko replies that "Maybe so. But one thing's for certain: we're losing the peace, which means a war could be our only hope." ---- Blurb for "Call to Arms". - 05:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 01:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Merchandise blurbs FAs that will be displayed in the Merchandise portal: Star Trek: Armada Star Trek: Armada is a real-time strategy (RTS) game published by Activision in 2000. The game can be played either as a single-player campaign, or in a multi-player internet combat mode. In either mode, the player(s) build and maintain fleets and stations of one of four races: Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Borg. The single-player mode is story-driven: the player has a series of objectives to complete twenty missions, in an interwoven storyline covering all four races. One main complaint about Armada was that each race could only build six types of starships and two construction/collection ships, and that each race's ships were essentially the same ship with different sprites thus giving no race an advantage over the other. Fans dealt with these problems by creating a series of game modifications, or "mods" that ranged from cosmetic changes, to completely new games using the Star Trek: Armada engine. ---- Blurb for Star Trek: Armada. - 01:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 21:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek: Armada II Star Trek: Armada II is a real-time strategy game, published by Activision in 2001. The sequel to Star Trek: Armada, it featured improved three dimensional graphics as well as more classes of ships. It also added Species 8472 and the Cardassian Union as playable races. :"The Federation stands on the precipice of another major conflict that threatens the fragile peace we have worked so hard to achieve. It's been six months since we successfully dealt with the threat of the Omega Particle. Tensions between the Cardassians and the Klingon Empire are on the rise, and we've just received word of a renewed Borg threat." Following some complaints about the length of the Armada version, the single-player campaign was altered for this game; now only three races are involved, and each storyline is mostly independent of the others: the Federation must repel a Borg invasion via a new type of transwarp gate, taking the assault into the Delta Quadrant; the Klingons must deal with a resurgent Cardassian military, while the Borg, affected by events in the Federation campaign, must stave off an attack by Species 8472, before combining with the Federation to eliminate this galactic threat. ---- Blurb for Star Trek: Armada II. - 01:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Templated. - 21:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC)